OUAT: The Ways Of Life And Love
by OUATBELIEVERXX
Summary: The Charming's are now all together, safe and sound. Henry's with Emma, Emma's with Neal, and Snow and Charming are together again. Everything is perfect.(But there can't be a story without drama now can there?) All seems well until Henry, the light in all of their lives, goes missing. Will their family fall apart at the seams? Will they ever get Henry back? Read to find out...
1. MISSING

OUAT FANFIC (Snowing)

A dazzling smile reached her eyes as she turned her head slowly and began to walk away, whispering the two words that shattered his heart "Goodbye, James"

He shot up, his breathing harsh and ragged as he tried to calm himself back into reality. Something stirred beside him and he froze and slowly turned his head to peer down at hs wife.  
"Charming?, What's wrong?" Snow's eyes fluttered open delicately and her lips parted softly as she pushed herself into a sitting position, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. Her soft hazel eyes searched him worridly and he waved it off.  
"Nothing, Just a nightmare" She took his hand in hers and smiled softly.  
"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.  
"No, i'm fine," He stared at Snow's constant and affectionate gaze and then quickly added "Truly, i'm fine" Before she settled down into his chest, her arms curling in on herself. He stroked her hair softly and layed back down beside her, wrapping his arms around her warm body.  
"Was I in the nightmare?" She muttered. He hesitated before answering, not wanting to upset her, but he knew she could take it.  
"Mm" He mumbled.  
"Then I was leaving you, wasn't I" It wasn't really a question.  
"How did you..?"  
"I had the same nightmare all the time when we got married. I wondered if one day i'd suddenly become not good enough to be your wife" She confessed.  
"Oh Snow, You know that's not true. I love you more than anything in the world and I would certainly never leave you" He promised.  
"I know, I know" She smiled up at him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall of the apartment.  
"Ah, it's 7:15," He looked down at Snow, his brow raising questioningly "Shouldn't you get to the school?" She had her eyes closed but her mouth pulled up into a small smile.  
"Mmm," She shook her head slowly "I'm all your's" He looked down at her for a moment before smiling and placing a swift kiss on the crown of her head and snuggling down beside her.  
"You've always been mine" He mused. Snow shook her head sarcastically.  
"Says the man who used to hunt me down and trap me in a net" She laughed a little before looking into his eyes "I really do love you, Charming"  
"I know," He bent down so that there was a few inches between them and whispered softly "I know" She smiled even wider than before and closed the distance between them with a kiss. A small smile remained on her face as she pulled away and snuggled into his chest. A persistant knock sounded at the door and he grumbled before reluctantly letting Snow go and walking over to answer it. Emma stood in the doorway, her blonde waves spilling over her shoulders as she peered past David to see Snow propped up on her elbows in her bed looking at the door expectantly.  
"Hey, Emma, can I help you sweetheart?' He asked. The small smirk she had left her face as she nodded.  
"Have you seen Henry?" She asked.  
"He's missing?" You couldn't miss the alarm in his voice. Emma nodded.  
"I have a few ideas as to where he might be but I thought i'd ask you two first," She smiled softly "Thanks dad, i'll be home later" His heart fluttered at the word 'Dad' and he smiled as she excused herself and ran down the staircase. He turned back to Snow, his smile fading as he saw the worried look in her eyes and he knew what she was concluding. He walked over to her and hopped back into the bed, resting his hands on either side of her face before smiling sweetly. She looked at him and the worry faded from her eyes.  
"Snow, he's fine. Emma said that she had a few places in mind.." He began.  
"But what if she doesn't find him?" Snow cut in.  
"Snow," He kissed her softly. "He's fine" She nodded and calmed down some what.  
"You did always know just the right words to calm me down, Charming" She smiled 


	2. PANIC

OUAT:THE WAYS OF LOVE AND LIFE

CHAPTER 2: PANIC

Emma ran through the streets of Storybrooke to her yellow bug. She jumped in and turned the key in the ignition, causing the car to stutter to life. Before she could close the door, Neal jumped in the passenger seat.  
"Neal!," Emma swatted his arm "You scared the crap out of me" He smiled innocently and leaned over to kiss her cheek. When he leaned back, Emma could see the mischevious glaze coating his eyes again."Sorry, Em" He closed the door and buckled his seatbelt.  
"So, Where we headed?" He asked, without a care in the world. Emma bit her lower lip and pulled her door shut slowly, buckled her seatbelt, and puled the key out of the ignition. The car lost it's life and Neal turned to her, the mischevious glimmer fading over with concern.  
"Em?," He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder "Are you okay" She looked up, the smallest tear pooling in her eye and trickling down her cheek.  
"Henry's gone"

~OUAT~ Snow remained in bed for most of the day but by twelve o'clock she couldn't help herself any longer. She got up and began pottering around the kitchen, unsure of what she was doing, but still going along for the fun of it. She searched the cupboards for some inspiration for lunch and finally just settled for a peach ice tea. She was sitting on a bar stool, stirring her ice tea that sat upon the island top, when a pair of hands snaked around her waist, giving her quite a fright.  
"Charming!" She breathed.  
"Neal's stirring" He smiled softly before passing her and going into the cupboards, obviously a signal for her to go check on their child. To be completely honest, she hadn't heard her baby stir, she had been in a little world of her own. She picked up the small human being and cradled him in her arms.  
"Shh, my baby" She all but cooed. Neal seemed to settle somewhat and Snow returned him to his crib, smiling silently to herself. She really couldn't ask for a better life.

~OUAT~ "What?!" Neal stammered.  
"Henry's.. Gone" Emma cried.  
"Are you sure? Did you check all of his favourite spots? What about his castle? What... What about..." He couldn't finish his sentence, He knew all too well the look on Emma's face. She wasn't lying. Henry was gone.


End file.
